Users enjoy an increasing number of features and capabilities in digital devices. Smart phones, for example, have embedded sensors that allow for types of user interactions, such as tracking movement and orientation, that were not previously possible.
Advertisers utilizing multiple media platforms typically seek metrics to assess the likelihood that advertising in a certain medium or to a certain user would produce a conversion, such as a click, download, installation, and/or purchase. However, present techniques do not take full advantage of some of the capabilities of digital devices.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of these challenges.